Objectives of Symposium V, "Proteins as Materials" are (1) To bring together materials scientists/engineers, chemists, chemical engineers, physicists, biologists, and biomaterials scientists/engineers to share state-of-the-art understanding and applications of proteins as materials. (2) To foster collaborative relationships between researchers in disparate disciplines that focus on protein-based self-assembly and materials so that new and/or better ways of designing advanced materials for technological applications in medicine and industry will be encouraged. (3) To facilitate opportunities for junior faculty, post-doctoral fellows, and graduate students to present research results in an interdisciplinary and dynamic national symposium. The organizers hope this symposium will lead to discussion not only of recent accomplishments but also to the development of opportunities that may arise in this relatively new and potentially rich field to include improvements in the interfacing of biological and materials aspects of protein design which may critically impact health-related areas.